


ooooo Eden’s story dump, ig

by Xy_art



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Oneshot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Platonic Relationships, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xy_art/pseuds/Xy_art
Summary: Uh as the title says! A story dump that I decided to post at 5 in the morning. So headcanons, one-shots, and two-shots maybe.~Uhhhh I kinda just started writting and I dont exactly have a writting style??? idk just yep heads up slsj,dmc
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character





	ooooo Eden’s story dump, ig

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 am so if it sounds wonky (???), spelling errors, wrong grammar blame that and my begginer sense at writting.

It was mid-December, Friday night, Christmas break just started and despite, like basically any other teen, sorta, planned to stay up late. Though he was genuinely tired from the school day that just happened. So he just slept at the normal time he would, like any day.

Peacefully sleeping he was, off in dreamland, in his bed when said peaceful sleep was interrupted by his phone ringing. He groaned. He checked his phone wondering who is calling him at ass o'clock in the morning.

He made out the caller to be, Eden. His classmate back from 5th grade. He didn't know why he still had contact w her or even talked to her at all. But he did.

He planned to ignore the call but, his gut told him to answer. So he did, reluctantly pressed the answer call button and put it up to his ear.

“Eden what the fuck do you want? it is like 1 in the morning” Rias replies tiredly

Edens face lit up. “Rias,” before continuing she paused, probably collecting her thoughts together. “U-uh how far are you to this park?” Rias received a ping, he opened it, seeming that she dropped a location.He checked it out. It was the local park, the one smack dab in the center of Tauri street.

“About a 5-minute walk, why?” He raised an eyebrow at Eden's suspicious actions.

“W-well uh...” trailing off, she then continued, “Have you snuck out before?” she questioned. “uh yeah I have I guess, never really went far though.” Rias, then replied informing her. Another long pause came, Rias swore he almost fell asleep again until he heard the other end speak.

“Can you please? come here? To the park?” Eden said through the phone in a pleading tone.

 _Was she asking me to sneak out?_ Ri honestly thought in shock.

“Why? Right now?” He can practically hear the nod through the screen “Eden it's snowing and cold outside.” Eden frowned.

“S-sorry, Y-yeah, I just need someone with me— right now...” Rias sighed. Rubbing the sleepy out of his eyes, reluctantly, he agreed.

“Sure, fine whatever. Just..give me a bit, 10 minutes max.” Eden was obviously very surprised, not expecting him to agree, she thanked him and then hung up the call.

~

After a good 10 minutes has passed he arrived at the park, looking for a familiar face, he found there, sitting on a bench a familiar black and blue-haired individual. She still has that same beanie after about 6 years of using it, and the same scarf, one she knitted herself that she was so proud of, those same years, anxiously, sitting on a bench across a closed food shop. 

Walking up to the individual, he started speaking.

“So, from all your other friends. Why did you call **me** in particular?”

Eden, startled replied with “well, uh..” she patted the seat next to her twice motioning for him to sit. “It's not exactly a long story, but I don’t really wanna get into the details much...” she trailed off, Rias nodding in understanding.

“But basically um..I just feel like I’ve been an ass to my friends lately..” trailing off “more than usual”. She starts fidgeting with the end of her scarf, a habit she’s had for a while

Despite being rather surprised by this fact, he let her continue. 

“Doing things like snapping at them, leaving them on read for a whole day or long hours, saying kinda toxic comments and uh..more....” tears welling in her eyes, a fact she obviously is trying to ignore.

Wiping them away, she tilted her head back up and started speaking again, “Well, again, like I said I didn't wanna get into detailss but,” she sighed “I mainly called you I guess because you're the only friend? acquaintance? I know, that I’d be comfortable with...I guess”

“ah..ok” is all that Rias could reply with, in attempts not to accidentally hurt her

Proceeded that was simply silence, it wasn’t awkward or anything, it was comfortable. They did snuggle a bit closer to each other due to the fact it was basically freezing that night. And Eden lifted her legs up to hug her knees to gain more warmth.

~

Around maybe 10, or possibly 15 minutes has passed, they just sad there in comfortable silence, since it wasn’t awkward intentions of it being broken didn’t really exist. Just being in each other's company was good enough. 

Despite that, Eden decided to break it, I mean- she was getting bored. You cant really blame her. 

“So,” she dropped her legs, and just just started hugging the small bag she brought with her for warmth (when was that there?) “How has your life been?” Eden questioned, in her signature happy tone she tends to have.

“oh” Rias looked up into the sky, that has now stopped snowing. “Well, its going fine.” He replied, “Nothing dramatic, just a normal teenage guy life I assume.” shoving his hands into his pockets. 

Eden giggled, “And? what happens in a ‘normal teenage guy life’ haha”. They laughed.

“Well..” Rias started, “I guess just sleep, school, eat, and games I guess lmao.” He smiled ever so slightly to himself. “Nothing to dramatic, nothing too uhh plain?” They laughed, again.

“Lucky...” Eden mumbled to her self softly, but loud enough that he could hear it. He decided to pay it no mind and just continued on with the conversation, to avoid her getting much more emotional about the matter.

~ 

They continued to talk for what seemed like a long, long while which in reality was just about an hour. 

In the middle of their conversation Eden decided to check the time. “Oh, its almost 3 am, I should go, I technically have to wake up in an hour and a half lol.” Eden stated as she started getting up.

“Oh shit really? Well let me walk you home.” Rias offered as he also started getting up. Eden flushed at embarrassment from the statement as she isn’t used to it, so she declined it. “Hahah no i-its f-fine, I could gl by myself, you should go too, your parents might find you out and u probably have school which Im sorry...” Eden stuttered.

“Well I insist, plus my parents are heavy sleepers and Im on break so yay!” Rias insisted as he started walking to what he assumed to be the direction of her apartment. “What!? Really? No way, not fair” Eden fake pouted as she continued to bicker with said guy. 

A good 10 minute walk later, they arrived at her apartment. They waved their goodbye but before Rias could walk away, “Hey, thank you for being there” Eden thanked him and gave a gentle smile. Rias nodded in response and continued walking.

~

“So how was your late night date?” 

“Nyx, no.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa thanks for reading through all that uwu, uhhhh please leave constructive criticism??? in the comments??? idk I’d live to get some tips and improve from you guys lol
> 
> oh yeah this is a platonic ship hsianx just for context
> 
> and, and uhh tomorrow??? or maybe after a month or a week tbh I will post info abt my ocs skskskdjdk


End file.
